Advances in touchscreen technologies have led to an influx of products in the creative marketplace including products, like the stylus, for emulating writing or drawing with a pen-like object on the touchscreen instead of using one's finger. Products like ADOBE INK have been developed to provide users with a tool for producing electronic writings or drawings on a touchscreen, while also including secondary functionalities (e.g., wireless communication, storage, additional user inputs, enabling/disabling features, visual or haptic feedback, etc.). For supporting such functionalities, while maintaining the ergonomics and transportability of a pen-like object, a multi-purposed “smart” stylus may require a rechargeable power source.